


Sundown

by Easy_Owl



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, смерть Томаса была каноном в 2015
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Как же он тоскует по тем ночам и крепким объятиям, в которых было так спокойно, которые берегли его сон.





	Sundown

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sundown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417770) by [Issay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issay/pseuds/Issay). 



Он помнит Джеймса до малейших деталей. Шершавую кожу его ладоней; соль, въевшуюся так глубоко, что, когда Томас лизал местечко между плечом и шеей, он мог почувствовать вкус моря. Тепло прижавшегося к нему тела; сильные руки, обнимавшие его так, словно он включал в себя целый мир, словно был самым важным существом во всей Вселенной и за ее пределами.  
Он помнил глаза Джеймса, менявшие цвет с зеленого на серый, помнил каждую морщинку на любимом лице в холодном утреннем свете зимнего Лондона. Помнил, каково было без стеснения изучать пальцами обнаженную кожу широкой спины и плеч, натруженных тяжелой работой. За то короткое время, что было им отведено, Томас запомнил все это, сделал своими самыми драгоценными воспоминаниями. Потому, что никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько живым, как наедине с Джеймсом.  
  
Вдох. Выдох.  
  
 _"Время подходит_ , - голос в его голове похож на голос Миранды. -  _Он никогда не будет свободен, если ты, застряв здесь, ежедневно будешь ждать, что он, словно по волшебству, появится и заберет тебя отсюда. Он не будет в безопасности, потому, что тоже этого хочет, быть твоим спасителем. И ты знаешь, что он не сможет им стать."_  
 _"Нет, еще рано,_ \- отвечает он. - _Дай мне еще минуту."_  
  
Томас не мог припомнить времени, когда бы он не крал моменты. Еще один поцелуй, еще секунду, чтобы чтобы вдохнуть запах его кожи, запомнить пальцы, выводящие давно забытые заклинания на влажной коже. А после им снова приходилось носить маски, притворяясь, что между ними нет ничего кроме профессиональных взаимоотношений и заинтересованности в общем деле, Боже, храни короля. По сугубо личному мнению Томаса, король может катиться ко всем чертям.  
  
Было тяжело, практически невыносимо, не дать кому-то что-то увидеть. Так что, раздумья на тему каковы губы Джеймса на вкус, как он искусен в поцелуях, как потрясающе хорошо ощущать его рот на своем члене, стали естественным способом сохранить тайну. И каждый день он был вынужден притворяться, что он не знает всех этих вещей, не жаждет их, задыхаясь под этим притворством. Но оно того стоило. Каждая секунда мучений стоила того, потому, что в конце дня, если им везло, его ждала мягкая постель и тихие шаги Джеймса в коридоре для прислуги. Ждали долгие, ленивые поцелуи и две рубашки на полу, две пары штанов и белья, аккуратно сложенные, чтобы не перепутать где чьи, если придется остановиться. Но им не приходилось.  
  
Томас улыбается, думая о тех долгих, бессонных ночах, освещенных пламенем свечей, особенно лелея воспоминания о тех, когда он узнавал что-то новое или заново открывал для себя. Ночи, когда он узнал, как одними только губами заставить Джеймса тихо стонать и каково на вкус его семя (в то время его порывы были неудержимы, и даже сейчас мог ощутить этот вкус на кончике языка); когда он учился растягивать его скользкими пальцами и узнавал, что чувствуешь, когда подготавливают тебя, и последующую изумительную наполненность; когда кричал на пике удовольствия в подушку; когда ощущал Джеймса внутри себя и привыкал к тому, что чувствуешь, когда в порыве страсти пренебрегаешь такими вещами, как масло.  
  
Он закрывает глаза, а боль рвется из его груди. Как же он тоскует по тем ночам и крепким объятиям, в которых было так спокойно, которые берегли его сон.  
  
Вдох. Выдох. Время пришло.  
  
Пальцы, которые целовал Джеймс, пальцы, привыкшие к перу, привыкшие доставлять удовольствие, теперь были заняты другим, куда более важным, делом. Деликатным. Последним. Они завязывали петлю.  
  
 _"Ты все верно делаешь,"_ \- говорит голос, и Томас жалеет, что у него нет лишнего дня, чтобы сказать "прощай". Или хотя бы отправить письмо. Не подобает аристократу покидать мир не попрощавшись. Но Джеймс сейчас очень далеко, океан унес его в безопасное место и Томас молится. Не за спасение своей души, а за Джеймса и Миранду. Пусть они будут вне опасности, пусть проживут долгую и счастливую жизнь. Пусть Джеймс найдет кого-то с кем ее прожить.  
  
Пусть он никогда не забывает Томаса.  
  
\- Стыда не знай, - шепчет он с улыбкой, вставая на стул и закрепляя петлю.  
  
Вдох.


End file.
